Only at Hogwarts
by imaginarylullabyes
Summary: After a dramatic and chaotic game of Truth or Dare, Lily and her friends struggle through Hogwarts, battling love octangles and evil people trying to tear Lily and James apart. Sequel to Truth or Dare. Enjoy!
1. Chapter 1

_DISCLAIMER: I do not own any of these characters, except for the made-up ones. Thanks to Faxness-Fan38 for all the reviews and messages and suggestions, etc. etc. XDDDDDDDDDDD_

_This is a sequel to my story, "Truth or Dare?" and it takes place late in the night after the fiasco that was Truth or Dare. Enjoy and review!!!!!! _

**Chapter 1**

Lily Evans sighed and furrowed her brow. She scratched out the line she had just written in her Charms essay that was due on Monday morning. She couldn't sleep, even though it was well past two o' clock in the morning. She was tired, she just had too much on her mind to sleep. The dramatic fiasco that had happened earlier that day had given her a lot to think about and, although she didn't know it, she wasn't the only one still awake that night.

Sirius Black, James Potter, and Remus Lupin were all sitting around in the Boy's Dormitory in Gryffindor Tower, talking quietly. They all were a little distraught, and to say the least, confused about what had happened earlier. All three of the boys had found out secrets that day that in their opinion, should have stayed secrets.

James had found out the real reason Lily had 'hated' him all those years. While it was comforting to know that she had always liked him, it was disturbing to discover that she liked one of his best mates. _At least he doesn't like her back,_ James thought grimly.

Sirius had discovered that the girl he fancied, Tifa Halloway, had a major crush on Remus Lupin. Of course, no one other than him knew that he liked Tifa, so that was okay. Under no circumstances was he going to admit to James and Remus that he liked Tifa. They would just take the mickey out of him, and he didn't like the idea of that. _Plus,_ he thought, grinning. _I _am_ Sirius Black, after all. Girls queue up to date me. And why wouldn't they, after all?_

Remus had found out that the girl he had had a crush on since his first year, Aria Valentine, had a major crush on Sirius Black. And not just one of those fangirl crushes, but a real crush. Also, Tifa liked him. He didn't like Tifa back, but still...He didn't like the look she had had on her face when he said he liked Aria.

So, all in all, it had been a very eventful night for the boys. And, just as Lily didn't know the boys were sitting up, and they didn't know _she_ was sitting up, and none of them were aware that Tifa Halloway, Aria Valentine, Mohalia Patil, and Alice Prewett were all four sitting awake in the Girl's Dormitory. Just like the boys, they had had an eventful day, too. Or at least, Aria, Tifa, and Mohalia had, and had spent the last hour or so filling in Alice on what had happened.

Of course, when telling her bit of the story, Mohalia edited out the parts where she had been...for lack of a better word, evil. Finally, after they had told the story, and Alice had forced out every bit of information she could from them, they all said goodnight and went to sleep...Or at least, they turned out the light and got into bed. But still, Lily wasn't the only girl not sleeping.

XxX

"Who would've thought that all that could come from a stupid game of Truth or Dare?" Remus asked irritably.

"Like I said, mate, only at Hogwarts," Sirius replied, grinning. "And Prongs, how exactly did you and Evans make up anyways?"

"I already told you, Paddy," James said, sighing. "I told her I wasn't mad at her, I told her I loved her, and she basically told me that she loved me back," James said, editing out the kiss and feeling a faint pink blush creep up his face.

"Basically?" Sirius said, snorting. "What's that supposed to mean?"

Remus sighed. "Dummy, it means that they snogged and made up."

"I'm tired," James said loudly, pulling back his untidy sheets and clambering into bed. Sirius laughed, but pulled back his sheets as well. Remus sighed loudly and yawned before following suit.

XxX

Back in the Common Room, Lily had discarded her Charms essay because she couldn't concentrate. Now she was pacing around and around as the embers in the fire began to die down.

She loved James, that was for sure. She wanted to be with him forever. But was he _really_ not mad at her for liking Remus? Somehow, Lily just didn't think so. She sighed and rubbed her temples.

"Bloody hell," she muttered. She thought that one more game of Truth or Dare just might kill her. And if it didn't kill her, it would surely kill James. She sighed, then gathered up her parchment, quill, and ink and shoved them into her bag that lay next to the chair. She picked it up and marched into the Girl's Dormitory, trying not to wake anyone up. She climbed into bed, having softly put her bag on the floor, and turned over, thinking. But somehow, with the absence of Tifa's usual snores, and Aria's that seemed too loud and forced, she had the feeling that she wasn't the only one pretending to be asleep.

_A/N: So there you have it, Chapter 1. Please review, people, and give me any critisism or suggestions you have: I will appreciate them! I'll update this as soon as I can!!!!!!! _

_Jonni_


	2. Chapter 2

_DISCLAIMER: I do not own any of these characters (except the made-up ones). _

_Thanks to all who reviewed!!!!!!!_

**Chapter 2**

Lily Evans awoke in the Girl's Dormitory to find that Alice, Tifa, Aria, and Mohalia were all gone. She assumed they must be in the Common Room, so she quickly changed into a short, black skirt and a white shirt and ran down the stairs. Hopefully, today no one would have the urge to play Truth or Dare again. She walked into the Common Room and saw Sirius, Remus, James, Alice, Tifa, Aria, Mohalia, and Frank Longbottom sitting in a circle.

"Good morning, gorgeous," James said brightly as Lily sat down next to him. She smiled and blushed, looking at Mohalia, who wore a steely look. Apparently Lily wasn't the only one who had yesterday's events fresh in her mind. James, sensing that Lily was a little upset, kissed her gently on the cheek while Sirius pretended to barf.

"Yes," he said laughing. "Now that Lily and James have stopped being all mushy-gushy in public, let's get down to business. Mohalia here," he said, gesturing towards her. "Had the idea that we might play hide-and-seek today. Any takers?"

Aria, Tifa, and Alice all nodded, saying, "I'll play,". Remus rolled his eyes and sighed.

"Oh, all right," he said defeatedly. Lily, on the other hand, was looking down at the floor. Was she just being paranoid, or did this seem like it could be a plot of Mohalia's to get James? She looked up at James, hoping for support.

James, on the other hand, saw absolutely no harm in a game of hide-and-seek. He smiled at Lily, wondering why she looked so grim, and said, "I'm in!"

"Yeah, all right," Lily said, sighing. She looked away from James again, ignoring his questioning look.

"Okay, before we start," Sirius said, grinning. "Let's get some rules set down. First, you can hide anywhere in Hogwarts, except for the 7th floor. Another is, no wands. Period. We don't want any accidents. Another is, base is going to be the portrait into Gryffindor Tower. Any questions?"

"Who's going to go first?" Mohalia said, still watching Lily closely.

"Er...I'll go first," James said. He walked over to the portrait and held it open for everyone. They all exited quickly, handing their wands to James on the way out, and then they all ran down the stairs. Sirius went to the 6th floor to hide, Remus went to the 5th, Frank and Alice went to the 3rd, and Tifa, Mohalia, Aria, and Lily all went to the Entrance Hall.

"Remind me again why we're coming all the way down here to hide," Lily grumbled, her legs stiff from running down all those stairs.

"Because," Aria said, as if it were the most obvious thing in the world. "He's more likely to look on the higher floors. We're less likely to get found down here." Then, Aria and Tifa ran into the Great Hall to hide among the kids eating breakfast, leaving Mohalia and Lily alone in the Entrance Hall.

Lily was no longer paranoid about Mohalia, and had started to look around for a place to hide.

But little did anyone know that Mohalia had been thinking for a way to repay Lily ever since she had slapped her last night. Also, instead of giving James her own wand, she had given him his, which he had foolishly left sitting on the chair he had been in. So once Lily had her back turned towards her, facing a broom cupboard, Mohalia pointed her wand at Lily's back and said, "Petrificus Totalus!". Lily, twisting to her right as the spell raced towards her, had been hit with it full blast in the back. She fell to the floor completely frozen in her awkward position.

Mohalia, checking that there were no teachers anywhere, dragged Lily to the cupboard and shoved her in there, where Lily lay, glaring at Mohalia, her knees slightly bent up in the air, and the right side of her face on the freezing cold floor. Her body was twisted at the waist, and she watched with angry eyes as Mohalia grinned evilly at her and closed the door with a, "Bye, Lils," and an evil laugh. Then Mohalia ran and hid behind the large hourglasses that recorded the house point totals.

_A/N: I know it was kind of short, but I didn't want to put any more now. And, after tomorrow, I'll be gone for a few days, so don't expect any updates until Monday. Or at least it'll be Monday where I am, xDDDDDDDDD_

_Please review!!!!!! _

_Jonni_


	3. Chapter 3

_DISCLAIMER: I do not own any of these characters, except for the made up ones, dur. xDDDDDDD _

_Thanks to all who reviewed, and thanks to Faxness-Fan48 for all the suggestions and constructive critisism._

_And special thanks to Amy and Jess, who continue to support me!! huggles everybuddy_

_A/N: I know that in Chapter 2, I should have made Frank say, "I'm in," too, but I goofed. I am only human. Please use your imagination and pretend he said it. Thank you and have a nice day. _

**Chapter 3**

"98...99...100! Okay, ready or not, here I come," James said brightly, sprinting out of the Common Room and heading down the stairs. If he knew Sirius Black, he would probably be on the 6th floor, seeing as it was the closest one to the 7th.  
"Oh, Sirius, come out, come out," James taunted once he was on the 6th floor. He looked around for a moment, but didn't see any sign of Sirius anywhere. Everything looked exactly like it should. He didn't feel like wasting time looking for Sirius, so he continued down the stairs.

Sirius, hearing James on the stairs, popped his head out of the bathroom he had been hiding in. He grinned, and, making sure James was gone, ran up to the 7th floor and waited, leaning against the wall.

Remus panted as he stood behind a tapestry on the 5th floor, rubbing his forearm. As he had been looking for a hiding spot, he had tripped over a suit of armor, knocking it over into another one. Both suits had grumbled angrily as he tried to set them right. Just when he thought he had both of them up right, one fell over onto his arm. By the time he had both suits of armor set up right, he knew James must be done counting, so he just hid behind a tapestry. A few moments later, he could hear James coming down to the 5th floor, so he tried to be as quiet as he could.

"Come out, come out, wherever you are," James said, walking onto the 5th floor. Remus froze behind the tapestry, trying to ignore the sudden urge he had to sneeze.

James walked around a little bit, not noticing that one of the tapestries had a large person-shaped bulge in it. Behind that same tapestry, Remus had his eyes closed and his hand over his nose, trying not to sneeze.

James sighed, giving up, and was about to head for the 4th floor, when he heard a loud sneeze. He spun around and saw a tapestry moving. He ran up to it and threw it back, to see Remus.

"Dang it," Remus said. "Stupid sneeze." James laughed.

"C'mon, Moony, let's go find everyone else and let them know that you're it," James said.

"We might as well start on the 7th floor, because Sirius was hiding on the 6th," Remus said, stopping James from walking down the stairs to the 4th floor.

"Are you serious?!" James exclaimed. "I looked there!" Remus laughed.

"Apparently, you didn't look very good, because he was there." James sighed and followed Remus to the 7th floor, where they saw Sirius leaning against the wall, grinning.

"About time you two showed up," he said.

"Whatever, Paddy," James said irritably. "Let's just go find the others. I'll go down to the Entrance Hall, Paddy, you look in the library, and Moony, you look on the other floors. Tell them that Moony's already it and to come to the Common Room."

And with that, they seperated. James sped down the stairs, eager to find out what clever place Lily had hidden in. When he reached the Entrance Hall, he went straight to the Great Hall, where a few late-risers were still eating. As soon as he walked in, he saw Tifa and Aria hiding in a corner.

"It's okay," he yelled to them, making people stare. "I've already gotten Moony. He's it, so c'mon."

"Should we trust him?" Tifa asked apprehensively.

"If he's lying to us, then we'll just refuse to be it," Aria said simply, standing up and following James out of the Great Hall.

"You two go on up, I'm gonna look for the others down here," he said once they had caught up to him. They nodded and ran up the stairs.

Mohalia, hearing him, slowly made her way out from behind the hourglasses and walked up behind him, where he had his back turned to her and was looking around. She threw her arms around his neck and said, in her most seductive voice (which isn't saying much), "Hey, baby,".

James spun around, making Mohalia lift her legs off the floor to avoid behind dragged to the ground. Now, Mohalia had her arms around his neck and they were facing each other, with about 5 inches between their faces. James just stood there, shocked, and Mohalia quickly closed the space between them, kissing him.

Finally, James snapped out of it. "What the hell are you doing, Mohalia?!" he said, pushing her away. She grinned maliciously.

"C'mon, Jamsie, you know you want me," she said, trying to wrap her arms around him again.

"No, I don't," James said, pushing her off again and turning away. He quickly ran up the stairs, and Mohalia followed him closely. Once they had both reached the 7th floor and said the password ("Truffles") the the Fat Lady, they walked inside the Common Room to see everyone but Lily was already there. He also vaguely noted that Frank had something that looked remarkably like lipstick on the top of his lip, and that he and Alice were sitting awfully close...

"Where's Lily?" James asked concernedly.

"Erm...We thought she'd be with you, mate," Sirius said.

"Well, she's not, and I didn't see her in the Entrance Hall," James said, now starting to panic.

"Calm down, James," Aria said in a calming voice. "She's probably still in her hiding spot. Nothing to worry about. We should probably just keep playing, because eventually someone will find her. Don't be so paranoid."

James nodded, but was still worried. He had already decided that if Lily didn't turn up next round, he was going to get the Marauder's Map out and find her. But he didn't say anything else about it, and walked out with the rest of them as Remus counted to 100.

Mohalia followed Tifa and Aria into the library, Sirius hid on the 4th floor, Frank and Alice stayed on the 6th floor, and James walked all the way down to the Entrance Hall. He just couldn't help feeling that she was down here. He walked around and around, knowing that it wouldn't matter if he hid or not, since no one in their right mind would look all the way down here.

"Lily?" he called loudly. "C'mon, Lily, come out!".

Lily, still frozen in her awkward position, heard James calling her, but couldn't say anything. _C'mon, James,_ she urged in her mind. _Just open the door. I'm right here._ Man, what she would give to have telepathy, or something like that.

James sighed exasperatedly and leaned against a broom cupboard door.

Lily's heart leapt as she heard something hit the door, but after another few minutes of silence, she got discouraged. Why couldn't someone just open the stupid door?

_A/N: I might update one more time before I leave, but after that, you'll have to wait a few days. Please review!!!!!! _


	4. Chapter 4

_DISCLAIMER: I do not own any of these characters except my made-up ones. Thanks to all who reviewed, and thanks to Amy and Jess for their continuing support. _

**Chapter 4**

"...100," Remus said with a sigh as he walked out of the Common Room. He walked down the stairs, passing up the 6th floor. He didn't think Sirius was thick enough to hide in the same place twice. He headed instead for the library.

Tifa, Aria, and Mohalia were all hiding behind a huge shelf in the library, in the Transfiguration section. They all ducked down as Remus walked in and looked around. He didn't see anyone, but he continued to walk around. He passed by the Potions sections, the Charms section, and the Archiving section without seeing anyone, but when he rounded the corner, he saw Aria's head sticking out from behind a shelf. He slowly walked over there and saw all three of them, looking the opposite way. He smiled and tapped on Tifa's shoulder.

Tifa spun around, clutching her chest. "Good lord, Remus, you scared the heck out of me!"

"Sorry, Tifa," he said, trying not to laugh. "Now, let's go get Sirius, James, and try to find Lily." They all nodded and followed him.

"I'll go down to the Entrance Hall, and you three go back to Gryffindor Tower. Something tells me that Sirius may already be there." They set off, and he walked down to the Entrance Hall while pulling a worn-out piece of parchment from his robes and tapping it, muttering, "I solemnly swear that I am up to no good,". He walked up to James and handed it to him.

James grabbed the map from Remus and scanned it quickly. "She's not on the 7th floor...Or the 6th...Or the 5th...Or the 4th...She's not in the library...She's not on the 3rd or 2nd floor..." He broke off and spun around. "She's in here!" he said, wrenching open the door.

Lily gazed up at James with wide eyes. _About time,_ she thought.

"What are you doing, Lily?" James asked, seeing her on the floor in that awkward position. Lily glared at him.

"Prongs, dummy, she's been jinxed," Remus said. He pulled out his wand again and muttered the counterjinx. Lily stood up, rubbing her neck.

"Thanks, Remus," she said, standing close to James.

"Who did this to you?" James demanded angrily, although he thought he already knew the answer.

"Who do you think, James?" Lily said almost as angrily.

"Mohalia," James growled. He grabbed Lily's hand. "C'mon!" he said. "I'm gonna give Mohalia a piece of my mind!"

"No, James," Lily said, causing both boys to stare in awe at her. "You can't say anything about this. That's what she wants. Just go along with me."

"But-" James started, but Lily held up a hand.

"Just trust me. Act like you found me on the second floor."

James sighed, but said defeatedly, "Okay, Lils. Whatever you say." So the three of them ran up the stairs to Gryffindor Tower. James grabbed Lily's hand, and she gave him a reassuring smile. Then they walked into the Common Room.

"Oh, good, James. You found Lily!" Tifa said brightly.

"Yeah," James said. "She was on the--er--second floor when I found her."

"Oh, okay, then," Aria said. No one seemed to have noticed that Mohalia had dropped the glass of water she was holding and was glaring, open-mouthed at Lily and James.

"I'm it now," Tifa said. She held open the portrait and everyone walked out. Remus stayed with Lily and James, who went down to the dungeons, Sirius went to the 6th floor, Mohalia went, sulking, to the library, and Aria went and hid in the girl's bathroom on the 5th floor.

"Why are we going into the dungeons?" Lily said, after they had passed 4 Slytherins who all hissed, "Mudblood," when she walked by.

"You'll see when we get there," was James's only reply. Even Remus refused to give her any information. She sighed and allowed herself to be dragged deeper into the dungeons by James. Finally, they reached another corridor, and this one was covered with portraits of food. James approached one of a basket of fruit and tickled the pear. It let out a shriek of laughter, and the painting popped open.

James grinned. "Welcome to the kitchens, Lils," he said before gesturing into the room. Lily walked inside and gasped. There were house-elves everywhere, looking at them. She stepped over to get a better look, and James and Remus stepped in.

"Yes, it is neat, isn't it?" Remus said with a wry grin.

"It's amazing!" Lily said, looking around.

"Excuse me," James was saying to one elf. "Can we get something to drink and some treacle tarts?" All at once, about 7 elves came carrying a tray with a plate of treacle tarts and three goblets of pumpkin juice. They stopped right in front of them, and James picked up the trat.

"Thank you," Lily said, as they bowed to them and scurried off. Lily took her goblet from James as Remus did, and James started eating treacle tarts.

"So," Remus said. "Tell me all about what happened today."

Lily sighed, then launched into the tale about how Mohalia had put her under the Full-Body Bind and stuffed her in a broom cupboard. When she was done, James told them about how she had kissed him. He crushed the treacle tart that was in his hand to pieces when he was done.

Lily glared into space. "I'm going to kick that little tramp's a-"

"Now Lily," Remus cut in. "Calm down. James loves you, you love him, and I think that it would take more that Mohalia Patil to come between you two."

"Moony's right, Lils," James said, squeezing her hand. "Now, c'mon, let's get back to the game." With that, they handed the tray back to an elf and walked out of the kitchens, out of the dungeons, and into the Entrance Hall. They looked around, and when they didn't see anyone, they ran up the stairs to the 4th floor. They could see Tifa lurking around near the bathrooms, and chanced running up the stairs. She heard them, however, and ran after them. They all took cover behind a statue on the 6th floor, and Tifa walked into the girl's bathroom. They quickly ran up to the Fat Lady's portrait and saw Sirius standing there, grinning.

"How in the world do you get here every single time?" Lily asked.

"I'm just good like that," Sirius said. The truth was that Sirius transformed into 'Padfoot' everytime, giving him more places to hide as he was somewhat smaller, but he would never admit that.

They all stood there, waiting, and after a few minutes, Mohalia and Aria came running up the stairs, followed by a panting Tifa.

"Dang it!" Tifa yelled as Mohalia and Aria reached the rest of them. "Now I have to break up Alice and Frank's snogging session," She looked disgusted at the thought.

"What?" Lily asked.

"Didn't you know? Aria and I caught them snogging in the library the very first round of this game. I thought Alice would have told ya'll,"

"Yeah, Alice was gonna tell everyone that she and Frank were snogging, and I'm going to be framed for murder and thrown into Azkaban in a few years," Sirius said with a snort. Everyone laughed except Lily, who rolled her eyes and groaned.

Just then, Frank and Alice walked up the stairs, holding hands. Tifa sprinted up to them and hit Frank on the shoulder.

"HAH! You're it!" she said triumphantly. Alice glared at Tifa, but reluctantly let go of Frank's hand.

"Aww, Tifa, how could you? Now Alice and Frank can't go off alone and snog in some corner somewhere," Sirius said with a grin. Frank flushed and Alice turned beet red. Everyone laughed, and Frank ignored them as best he could, going into the Common Room and starting to count. James and Lily quickly ran off to the library, Aria, Tifa, and Alice headed to the Entrance Hall, Sirius ran to the 6th floor, and Mohalia made to go to the 3rd floor, but Remus stopped her.

"Mohalia, hide with me. We need to talk," he said simply.

_A/N: I know it was a sucky place to stop, but I'm about to leave and wanted to update before I did. You should have another update in 3-4 days. Please review, I LOVE suggestions and critisism!!!!!! _

_Jonni_


	5. Chapter 5

_DISCLAIMER: I don't own any of these characters except for my made-up ones. _

_Thanks to all that reviewed, and to Jess and Amy for their continuing support!!!!!!!!_

**Chapter 5**

"What about, Remus?" Mohalia said in a sweet voice, but her expression was icy.

"Don't play games with me, Mohalia. I know what you did to Lily, and I want you to cut it out," Remus said in a dangerous tone. Mohalia glared at him.

"Or what, Remmy?" she said just as dangerously.

"Or I'll tell Dumbledore, Mohalia. I will tell him if you don't stop, and he'll put a stop to it."

Mohalia dropped her glare and stared at the floor. She had to win Remus over, and she knew what she had to do in order to do that. She bit down hard on the inside of her mouth, causing her eyes to water.

"It's just not fair, you know?" she said, sniffling, looking at Remus. His eyes widened and he just stood there, shocked.

"I mean, I liked James from the start, but he only ever had eyes for Lily. And Lily supposedly 'hated' him, but he still liked her. So where does that leave me? Lily doesn't deserve James, not after all she put him through," Mohalia sniffled and wiped her eyes, biting down harder.

Remus sighed and rubbed his temples. What Mohalia said made a little sense, but that was still no reason to do all of that to Lily.

"Look, Mohalia, just move on. James loves Lily, and Lily loves James. There's nothing we can do about that."

Mohalia looked at Remus with determined eyes. "I'll never give up," she said defiantly. Then she walked away, grinning now that she wasn't looking at Remus. The truth was that she had only been attracted to James after finding out that he had a passion for Lily, so that way she had a sob-story handy in case she ever needed it. Given the fact that she had been planning to break apart Lily and James if they ever got together since her first year, it came as a bit of a mystery to her as to why she wasn't in Slytherin. She shrugged to herself and ran into the library where she could see James and Lily talking in a corner.

"Just let me jinx the little b-" James began.

"James," Lily said, trying not to laugh and act stern at the same time. "She _wants_ us to react. You just have to calm down. After Christmas, we only have a few months left with her, so just tune her out."

"Okay, I'll try, Lils, but only for you," James said defeatedly, hugging Lily tightly. Lily hugged back, and they were both so preoccupied, that they didn't notice that Mohalia was creeping up to the shelf behind them. She whipped out her wand and stepped back, leaving a few feet between her and the shelf. Then she muttered the Banishing Spell, causing all the books on the shelf to fly forward towards Lily and James. She snickered, then ran as fast as she could without Madam Pince seeing her.

Lily screamed as she saw the books flying towards them over James's shoulder. James spun around and whipped out his wand, and bellowed "_Protego!_", even though he couldn't shield them from every book. A small one hit him in the knee, causing to fall to the ground; one hit Lily in the stomach, causing her to double over in pain, and while she was on the ground, another hit the top of her head. The rest of the books, though, flew back at the shelf because of James's Shield Charm, where they lay, open, with pages bent, on the shelf.

"Are you okay, Lils?" James said in a tight voice, putting his hands tightly on Lily's arms.

"I-I think so," she mumbled in a shaky voice. James hugged her again and pulled her up as he stood up.

"C'mon, let's get out of here before Pince sees this," he said, grabbing her hand and pulling her quickly out of the library. Sure enough, as they ran out, they could hear Madam Pince scream. Once they were out, they looked at each other and started to laugh. They walked down the corridor and were heading up to the 7th floor, when they saw Mohalia glowering at them. They ignored her and walked on.

Mohalia was furious when she saw them walking together out of the library. She glared at them as they walked by, holding hands, and once they had walked by, she set off after them.

When Lily and James reached Gryffindor Tower, everyone was there except Mohalia. Tifa gasped and ran up to Lily as the ascended the stairs.

"Are you okay?!" she demanded.

"What do you mean?" Lily asked.

"There's a huge bruise on your head, Lily!" Tifa exclaimed, lightly touching it. Lily winced and patted it herself.

"It's nothing," James said quickly. "We just had a little...erm...trouble at the library. We're both fine," He gripped Lilys' hand tightly. Lily nodded. Then Mohalia walked up and stood at the edge of the group with her arms crossed.

"Well," Aria said, yawning. "I'm tired of this game."

"Err...me too," Lily said. "I'm gonna go lay down, because my head hurts a little." She squeezed James's hand again, gave him a swift kiss, and walked into the Common Room with Aria.

"I'm going to go in too," Alice said. The whole group nodded, and they all filed in. James, Sirius and Remus went into the Boy's Dormitory, while Alice and Frank stayed in the Common Room and snuggled together on the couch. Tifa sank into a chair and watched the fire, Mohalia sat down against the wall, thinking, and Lily and Aria went to the Girl's Dormitory.

Mohalia rubbed her temples, thinking hard. Why was it that every one of her plans backfired in her face? Well, little did everyone else know, she was already planning something in her head that she knew couldn't backfire, and it worked to her advantage that there was a Hogsmeade trip coming up, and that Christmas was only a few weeks away.


	6. Author's Note

_A/N: Sorry, I forgot to add an author's note at the end of the last chapter. That was the end of "Only at Hogwarts", but there will be a sequel to that as well. I'm gonna go get started on it now! _

_Jonni_


End file.
